Fashion Show: APPLESHY
by Woop D.D. Doo
Summary: An Applejack/Fluttershy a.k.a. FlutterJack/AppleShy one-shot. **WARNING: HUMANIZED! CLEAN FEMSLASH!**


_A note from the author: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or any of its contents, including but not limited to characters, settings, and plotlines. I am writing this solely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully for the enjoyment of others as well._

_Now, let's begin, shall we?_

_Woop D. D. Doo presents…_

**FASHION SHOW**

A _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ fan-fiction

The blonde girl bunched the tight muscles in her shoulder, licked her lips, and turned towards the thick bark of the tree. She bowed her head to be sure that her shoulder was aligned with the tree, nodded with the realization that she was lined up, and reared back.

She came down with a rather loud thudding noise, the back of her shoulder muscle smacking against the trunk in just the right place. The juicy red apples dangling once from the branches smacked against the grass, about a dozen of them rolling softly on the ground.

Smirking silently to herself, the girl put her gloved hands to her hips. She must've cleared at least a quarter of this section already, and her shoulder still didn't ache in the least. She had been doing this since she was born, knocking the apples off of the trees of Sweet Apple Acres, trained by her older brother and grandmother.

"…and one day, you'll be teachin' yer little sister, Applejack." Her grandma, Granny Smith, would say in that distinct, whispery voice of hers. The blonde girl would shake her head and laugh, only saying "Apple Bloom ain't ever gonna learn how to hit them apples, not even if she tries half a' her life." Granny Smith would chuckle at this and probably tell Applejack something like, "Give 'er time."

Applejack shook her head to clear it, laughing at the fact that she could distract herself with memories of ridiculous, old conversations. She had work to do.

The blonde girl's tan skin shone in the bright sun that she worked in daily, freckles dotting her cheeks. She wore an old, too-large hand-me-down plaid shirt, courtesy of her older brother Big Macintosh. She usually wore this only to bed, but Granny Smith had told her that all of her other shirts were in the wash. Her jeans were even more beaten up than her button-up, rolled-up shirt, her work boots scuffing against the grassy ground as she bent down to retrieve the apples she had knocked down from the tree. She tossed them gently into a wooden basket nearby, not having to even look where she was throwing the fruits in order to land them perfectly in the basket, her tied-back hair still managing to hang down in her eyes.

"Applejack!" a distant, quiet voice suddenly cried out. "Applejack!"

The voice called out again, and the girl sighed. Slapping her hands against her knees, she stood and stretched her back. Then she bent her powerful arms behind her abdomen, giving a grunt as she strained her muscles.

"Applejack!" the voice called again, this time a bit louder. "Apple-oh, Applejack!"

The blonde girl turned her head, raising her eyebrows and smirking to herself.

A darker-skinned girl arose from the back of the hill beside the blonde girl. Only the girl's head peeked over the hilltop at first, but when she saw her friend, she grinned and strode happily over the hill. Her light pink hair bounced with every step.

"Hello, Applejack!" her naturally-quiet voice softly greeted the blonde girl. She smiled back at the pink-haired girl, tugging off her work gloves, tossing them to the side, and taking a step towards her friend.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Applejack spoke much louder than the other girl. She couldn't help but notice the pink-haired girl's tan sweater-it was a pretty warm day outside. Fluttershy nearly always wore sweaters.

Chuckling to herself for getting lost in thought again, the blonde girl waited for Fluttershy to approach her. Applejack noticed that Fluttershy was carrying something in both hands against her chest in some sort of plastic bag.

"Hello," Fluttershy repeated, her cyan eyes sparkling. She glanced at the bucket full of apples on the ground beside Applejack, and her face fell.

"Oh, no!" the pink-haired girl cried. "Am I interrupting your work?"

Applejack followed her gaze down to the bucket and furrowed her brow. Shaking her head and frowning slightly, Fluttershy's smile returned.

"Oh, okay!" she sighed in relief. The two stared at their feet awkwardly for a moment before Fluttershy gasped, obviously remembering something.

"Oh, um, well," she started, and then cleared her throat. She shuffled her thin legs beneath her long pink skirt awkwardly, and Applejack glanced up at her.

"Well," Fluttershy averted her gaze once more.

"C'mon, Sugarcube," Applejack smiled reassuringly, craning her neck in an attempt to look inside of the bag Fluttershy carried. "What do ya got there?"

"Oh! Um, well…" Fluttershy said for the second time, and Applejack smiled with amusement.

"Rarity sent me!" the pink-haired girl finally blurted out. Her voice was a few decibels louder than usual-which still wasn't very loud.

Applejack cocked her head, frowning and raising one eyebrow.

"Rarity? What for?"

"Well," Fluttershy knelt down to the grass and laid the bag gently down on the ground, sliding her hands in and pulling something out with care. Applejack's eyes brightened when she realized what it was.

"Mah new work duds!" she exclaimed, crouching down beside her friend and examining the clothes with interest.

They looked magnificent. Fluttershy unfolded them and smoothed out the wrinkles with her delicate hands, and Applejack grinned widely.

They were mainly red and green, the work-shirt being plain red and the cuffs of it green. It was plenty long enough, and it looked warm. A patched symbol of three apples was sewn onto the collar.

Applejack dug her hands inside of the bag and tugged out some rather plain blue jeans, smiling. Her face falling, she shook her head.

"Wait, Fluttershy," she murmured, turning her head to look up at her pink-haired friend. "Are you sure Rarity designed these? They're pretty darned plain, if ya ask me."

Fluttershy laughed quietly and nodded slightly towards the bag. Applejack cocked her head and placed her hand inside of it. Her fingers closed around a rough-feeling material, and she pulled it out.

There were assorted pockets and places for tools lined all around the belt, and it was made of a sturdy black material. It was a utility belt! Applejack smiled even wider.

"Wow, Fluttershy!" Applejack exclaimed, her blonde side-ponytail swinging wildly as she threw her fists triumphantly into the air. "These here work duds are the best Ah've ever seen!"

She leaned forward and threw her arms around her friend, laughing. She didn't even have to pay for the clothes, as Rarity was one of her best friends, and they looked stunning!

Fluttershy let out a hoarse squeak as Applejack hugged her, her eyes widening and her face flushing with color. She didn't even think that Applejack had the _ability_ to hug people.

Applejack pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at the clothes. Suddenly, she frowned and glanced up at Fluttershy.

"Wait, Fluttershy," she began, squinting at the girl. "If Rarity made these fer me, what d'you hafta do with it? Why'd you bring 'em to me? Is Rarity busy or something?"

Fluttershy bowed her head, the color on her face still showing. She rubbed her elbow with one hand awkwardly.

"Well, um…" she murmured. Applejack had to lean much closer to her just to hear what she was saying.

"I'm, um…" she backed away from Applejack, scooting backwards in the grass.

Realizing she was making her friend feel uncomfortable, Applejack gulped and rolled back on her heels.

"You're not wearing your hat!" Fluttershy suddenly exclaimed. Applejack turned her head towards the girl swiftly, raising an eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

"Well, uh, nah." Applejack stifled a laugh. Fluttershy lifted a tiny palm to pull her pink hair further in front of her eyes, embarrassed.

"Um, sorry…" Fluttershy stammered. "I blurt out things sometimes…when I'm nervous…"

Applejack frowned. _Nervous?_

"Oh, um, well…" Fluttershy cleared her throat and lifted her head. "I came to…to…um, model these for you!"

Applejack's eyebrows rose in shock.

"M-model 'em?" she stuttered, taken by surprise. She stood slowly and stared down at Fluttershy, shaking her head furiously. "N-no way, Fluttershy! Ah'm sure they'll fit me just fine!"

"Uh?" Fluttershy cocked her head and rose to her feet as well. "W-well…I'm sorry…it's just…"

She lowered her head, shuffling her moccasins on the ground. Applejack crossed her arms across her chest and bit her lip.

"'It's just' what, Sugarcube?"

"Well, Rarity…Rarity sent me and gave me specific orders to model them for you, so you can see how they look. I know it sounds silly, but I have nothing else to do, and I…well…um…thought it sounded like fun…"

"Fun?" Applejack hesitated, tapping her finger to her chin. "Ya really think it'd be fun?"

"Oh! Um, well, sure…I mean, what else is there to do?"

Applejack turned her head to look at the bucket full of apples, and then to the few trees around her that still held apples. Her head snapped back to Fluttershy, and the pink-haired girl sighed.

"Okay, that's fine." She said, bending over to stuff the clothing back into the plastic bag. She handed the plastic bag to Applejack, and the blonde girl extended her arm to take it. "If they don't fit, come get Rarity."

Applejack took the bag, and Fluttershy turned to be on her way.

"W-wait, Fluttershy…" Applejack reached out and brushed the girl's shoulder. She gave a small jump and a near-silent squeak, whizzing around to face Applejack.

"Ah'm sorry. Y'all can model 'em for me if ya'd like." Applejack said quickly, adjusting the bag to her other hand and smiled, trying not to be too awkward.

Fluttershy's cyan eyes sparkled suddenly, and she began to leap up and down, clapping her tiny palms.

"Oh, really, Applejack?" she squealed, louder than anything Applejack had heard her say. "You'll really let me model for you?"

"Uh…'course, Sugarcube. It's the least Ah could do. You're nice ta _me_ all 'a the time..." Applejack smirked and patted Fluttershy on the bony shoulder.

Fluttershy had stopped bouncing, and was now rummaging through the bag of work duds.

"Well, Rarity said that we have very close measurements…oh, if you're wondering how she knows that, it's because she had to measure us to make our dresses for the Gala…oh!"

Fluttershy glanced up, and Applejack blinked at her.

"Um, I need a place to change. And to model." Fluttershy rubbed the back of her own neck anxiously, her face turning scarlet.

"Oh, er, right." Applejack snorted. "C'mon, y'all can change and do whatever in the barn."

About ten minutes later, the two girls stood before the large red barn, staring up at it. Applejack still held the bag of clothes that Rarity made for her, and Fluttershy had her arms crossed against her sweater.

"Well, here we are," Applejack said proudly, her chin stuck out as she surveyed the barn. Fluttershy smiled meekly at the blonde girl and took a small step forward.

"Here, let me get that for ya," Applejack dashed towards the barn doors and threw them open easily.

"Oh, um, thank you," Fluttershy passed Applejack, smiling gratefully, and made her way into the barn.

It was somewhat dark in the barn, but the day's sunlight streamed in through the open doorway, illuminating the piles of hay and farming tools in the one-roomed building.

Fluttershy turned to look at Applejack, an expectant glance on her face. Applejack blinked in confusion before realizing that Fluttershy needed to change.

"Oh, uh, right," she laughed uncomfortably, backing away. "Yeah, just call me when yer done…"

Applejack smiled awkwardly at her blankly staring friend and slammed the doors between them.

The blonde girl knew that her face had been hot while she was talking to Fluttershy about changing clothes. Now Applejack slapped her freckled cheeks until the color died down.

Applejack leaned against the red barn walls, one foot against the wall behind her and the other one supporting her weight on the ground. She could hear the muffled sounds of fabric rustling inside, and an excitement fired up inside of her. She would finally be able to what her new work duds looked like on someone!

"Um, Applejack!" a quiet voice called from behind the barn walls.

Applejack pounced away from the wall and darted over to the doors, tossing them open and grinning widely.

Fluttershy stood in the center of the barn, obviously feeling awkward. She looked incredibly tall as always, her ears poking out from underneath her pink hair.

Applejack noticed only this at first, but then she looked down.

The clothes were beautiful on Fluttershy. Applejack didn't think that work duds could look beautiful on _anybody,_ but Fluttershy made it happen. The collar stuck out around her neck, popped so that it would brush her chinbone. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, the jeans baggy on her thin legs. Her hair billowed around her delicate face in a halo of pink. Applejack's eyes widened. She had no taste in fashion, but she knew that Fluttershy obviously could wear some clothes, and wear them well.

"Um…" Fluttershy squeaked. "Do you like them?"

"Ah…Ah…" Applejack stammered, trying to find proper words for how good they looked on her.

Then she shook her head-this wasn't about how they looked on Fluttershy, this was about if Applejack liked the clothes or not!

"Well, uh, they sure do look great!" she finally found her voice. "Ah mean, they uh, they look real good on ya!"

Applejack didn't bite her tongue before she blurted out the words. Fluttershy gave a start and lowered her head, mumbling something as her face highlighted scarlet. Applejack's own cheeks glossed over in the same color.

"Ah…Ah didn't mean that!"Applejack tried. Fluttershy's head snapped upwards suddenly, her eyes soft.

Applejack could see her face even from where she was standing. Her cyan eyes were watery.

"A-actually…" Applejack took a swift step forward, waving her hands about. "Ah _did_ mean it!"

Fluttershy's head bowed once more. Her face increased in color, which Applejack didn't think was possible.

"Ah just didn't wanna seem…_funny,_ y'know what Ah'm tryin' ta say?"

"Funny?" Fluttershy muttered, tugging on the jeans uncomfortably. "I, um…I don't think it's funny that you would say that. A lot of people don't really like my style of modeling, actually."

"No, wait, Sugarcube!" Applejack half-shouted. "That's…that's not what I meant!"

Fluttershy, once again, turned her head up in confusion.

"Ah…Ah didn't want to sound _weird _by callin' ya pretty." Applejack explained softly. "Ah mean, Granny Smith always says that ya gotta be crazy ta think that people 'a yer own gender are pretty."

"You…you think I'm pretty?" was all Fluttershy took from the explanation, her face blooming even redder.

"W-well…yeah, sure…" Applejack mumbled, staring at her boots and twiddling her fingers.

There was a long, drawn-out silence. Not even the birds outside chirped.

"Can I stay for a while?" Fluttershy said quietly. "I…wanted to…model for you…"

"Sure, Sugarcube," Applejack responded, glad to get off of the earlier topic. "Model fer me if ya want ta."

Five minutes later, the squares of hay in the barn were arranged in a straight line. One could say it almost looked like a catwalk…

Applejack had felt so awkward that she allowed Fluttershy to stay in order to sort things out. She even set up a mock catwalk out of hay bushels for Fluttershy to model on.

Fluttershy was stirring on the opposite side of the barn, turning her head in each direction. Applejack smiled at her fidgeting silhouette.

"Um, are you ready?" Fluttershy called out gently.

"Whenever y'all are, Sugarcube!" Applejack shouted back.

Fluttershy's shadow hopped up on the bushel of hay farthest from the blonde girl. Applejack could just make out her figure.

She began to strut towards Applejack, and the blonde girl started to laugh. First it was just a little giggle at the sight of her moving her hips like that, and then it was a stifled chuckle at seeing her hands slapping her sides, and then a full, sudden burst of laughter from Applejack's very core, because Fluttershy was _dancing,_ or at least it looked like it, and it was the silliest thing she'd ever seen in her entire life.

Fluttershy was kicking her legs and waving her arms and laughing so terribly hard. Her face was red, but she didn't care because this was Applejack, one of her best friends, and best friends can do that in front of each other.

Honestly, she just wanted to stop feeling so awkward about Applejack calling her pretty. Applejack seemed to think the idea was…_funny._ Fluttershy only wanted to distract her friend.

Applejack slapped her palms against her kneecaps, laughing up a storm with Fluttershy. Her eyes were closed, happy tears gathering at the sides of them.

Then came the thud.

Applejack immediately stood to her full height, heart beating rapidly. Fluttershy was no longer dancing, but on the ground, writhing.

"Fluttershy," Applejack choked out, rushing over to her friend and kneeling down. Fluttershy's face was contorted into an expression of pain, her nose wrinkled and her eyes squeezed shut tight.

She was reaching her arms down towards her legs. Applejack's eyes followed the direction she was reaching for, and she gasped.

Fluttershy's ankle was twisted at a strange angle, bent to the side. Her anklebone seemed to be snapped in some way.

There was no blood, but the sight made Applejack cringe slightly. All thoughts of their makeshift fashion show and earlier laughter were lost, instead replaced by a sudden sense of panic and danger.

Fluttershy was crying out, quivering and thrashing in pain. Applejack sucked in a deep breath and lowered her head to examine her friend's foot.

"Fluttershy, it's alright," she said quickly, rubbing the girls' shin reassuringly and sighing in relief. "It's not that bad. Not even broken."

Fluttershy gave a small squeak, and then sniffled. She wasn't even crying, just shouting with pain. Applejack smiled.

_One tough gal, _the blonde girl thought with amusement.

Fluttershy put her hands underneath her back, lifting herself up to observe her foot. She winced away at first, but then glanced back at it.

"Ah think it's just sprained, Sugarcube." Applejack chuckled. "Both 'a mah ankles've been sprained, too."

"Oh…" Fluttershy frowned down at the swollen lump that was her misplaced anklebone, swallowing down pain. "It…kind of hurts, though…"

Applejack frowned. It was only sprained, but Fluttershy would have to go to the doctor.

"Oh, but I can't go to the doctor, can I?" Fluttershy sighed, looking up at Applejack with wide blue eyes.

"Huh?" Applejack cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Oh, um, well…" Fluttershy bowed her head. "You see, when somebody gets injured on somebody else's work property, the person who owns the property can get sued for it…"

"Really?" Applejack gasped in surprise. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh had never told her about that!

"I mean, I definitely wouldn't sue you, but my parents might."

Applejack frowned, Fluttershy nodded solemnly, and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what d'we do?"Applejack's voice cracked. _Is this mah fault?_

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy blinked at Applejack through thick eyelashes. "I can take good enough care of animals, so why wouldn't I be able to take care of myself? You can…just take me back home, and I'll get better."

"But…Ah…" Applejack sighed, sinking closer to the floor. "Ah don't know…"

She couldn't just let Fluttershy try to take care of herself-the girl probably couldn't even _walk_ right now. But, Applejack definitely didn't want to get sued-what kind of trouble would she get in with her grandmother and big brother if that happened?

"Ah know!" Applejack gasped loudly, standing up quickly. _"Ah'll_ take care 'a ya, Sugarcube!"

"Y-you will?" Fluttershy's eyes brightened like the sun rising over a mountain.

Applejack smiled and winked down at her friend.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack opened the door with her rump, grinning widely. She held a tray. On it was a bowl of soup and a mug of some sort of light-orange, nearly clear liquid.

She turned, stepping around the door and letting it flap closed behind her. She found Fluttershy lying on a bed, her foot propped up on some fluffed-up pillows. A blanket was wrapped around her thin body, and her eyes fluttered open through thick eyelashes when Applejack entered the room.

"A-A.J?" she stuttered groggily, lifted her balled fists to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"That's me," Applejack winked at her friend, swirling around the room while still holding the tray with perfect balance. Fluttershy watched her with a tired smile on her face, her shoulders slumping.

The blonde girl twirled once more before dizzily landing on her toes beside the bed, gently laying the tray of soup and the drink on Fluttershy's flat belly.

Fluttershy sighed with content, blinking up at her friend gratefully.

"Thanks, A.J," she smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"Sure thing, Sugarcube." Applejack grinned back.

The pink-haired girl had been staying with Applejack for three days and nights straight. She hadn't been able to get out of bed yet, but Applejack didn't seem to mind her company at all. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh knew that she was staying there, and they said they'd rather have her there than get sued.

They worked out a lie about an extra-long sleepover at Applejack's house to tell to Fluttershy's parents. Although she didn't live with them anymore, they often checked up on her. One might call them either paranoid or obsessed-although not to their faces.

Fluttershy sunk down into the cushioned mattress and smiled down at her meal. Vegetable soup, her favorite. She laced her fingers through the mug handle and lifted it to her face, considering the drink.

"Hey, um, what is this drink?"

Applejack, who had sat down on the edge of the bed, turned her head to glance at Fluttershy. Applejack's green eyes were bright.

"That there is_ the_ best apple cider in all of Equestria!" she bragged loudly, folding her legs up to her chest and tipping her cowboy hat.

"_The_ best?" Fluttershy raised her pink eyebrows, a coy smile rising to her face. "How do I know if it's _the _best?"

"Well, y'all just gotta taste it!" Applejack exclaimed, tipping the cup so that it spilled into Fluttershy's gasping mouth.

Fluttershy sputtered for a moment, and Applejack drew her hand away from the mug, believing that the girl was choking. But soon Fluttershy was holding the mug tighter than before, glugging down the cider with wide eyes.

She drank at least half of it in one try, gently setting it down on the tray. She was breathing heavily, having not been able to breathe while drinking, but her face was bright. She was smiling, and so was Applejack.

"I guess ya liked it, then?" the blonde girl laughed.

"Sure did," Fluttershy mumbled, clearly embarrassed but still smirking.

"Hurry and eat yer soup, 'fore it gets cold." Applejack directed her, lifting a spoon from the back of the tray and placing it into the bowl.

Fluttershy nodded and ducked her head, retrieving the spoon from the bowl and taking a small nibble from a potato that came up with it.

The potato piece was soaked in some sort of liquid. Fluttershy took a moment, savoring the flavors, and decided that it was herb stock…and something else. Applejack watched eagerly as Fluttershy took another large gulp from the spoon, and smacked her lips in realization.

"You…" she grinned. "Your family adds apples to everything, don't you?"

Applejack burst out into laughter, loud hoots drowning out anything Fluttershy might've tried to have said. Fluttershy giggled quietly beside her. Applejack always laughed quite loudly, Fluttershy couldn't help but realize.

Eventually, Applejack stomped her boots against the hardwood floor and wiped her eyes, her laughter dying down. Fluttershy took a few more sips of her soup and cider-they _were _pretty delicious.

"Ah, Fluttershy…" Applejack laughed, sighing happily.

Fluttershy, for reasons unbeknownst to even herself, blushed at the way Applejack said her name. Applejack didn't notice, or at least pretended not to.

Fluttershy lay the spoon back in the bowl, suddenly not hungry.

"Hey…um, A.J?" she said quietly. Applejack turned her head to look at her, her emerald eyes soft.

"Back when you said that Granny Smith thinks it's…um…'funny' to think other girls are pretty…" Fluttershy stammered, struggling to get each word out. Her face was bright red, her heart fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage.

"…do you think it's…um, _'funny',_ too?"

Applejack's face fell. She bowed her head, her hat sliding forward. Her eyes were now shadowed by her hair and hat, her fingers fidgeting as if they had minds of their own.

There was a long silence, and Fluttershy began to breathe heavily. She had to open her mouth just to get any air in. It felt as if a huge pressure was pushing down on her chest and throat. She reached up with one hand and began to brush at the place where the pressure was worst-just where she thought her heart would be. She scratched at it and brushed and squeezed her watery eyes shut, as if this would make the pressure go away, but it didn't. Her body felt hot under the blanket and tray.

"…nah." Applejack whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking. "Nah…it ain't funny 't'all."

Fluttershy let out a long, relieved breath. The pressure subsided, although she could still hear blood pounding in her ears.

"Ah guess Ah just think that 'cause…" Applejack looked up. Her face was no longer shadowed by her hat. Fluttershy's throat tightened.

Applejack was crying.

"Ah guess y'all could say it's 'cause…Ah…"

Tears were cascading down her scarlet, freckled cheeks and landing on the blanket covering Fluttershy.

"'Cause…Ah…"

Fluttershy reached out and brushed her friend's tanned face, feeling her own tears streaming down.

Applejack stammered the words she had just spoken once more, lifting her large hand to claps Fluttershy's. She kept it on her cheek. It made both of their hearts pound.

"'Cause Ah think that yer pretty…" she closed her green eyes, her chest heaving. She dropped her hand, and it fell limply to her side. Fluttershy's hand slid from her face, and Applejack stood. She was out of the room before Fluttershy could even blink, the door swinging absently behind Applejack.

Fluttershy bowed her head and stared at the bowl of soup Applejack made for her.

And she cried.

The tray was on the bedside table the next morning, sitting there with a cold bowl of soup and a chilly mug of apple cider atop it. Fluttershy awoke slowly, stretching her arms above her head and throwing the blanket off of her body.

She realized that her face felt sticky, and memories of the night before came crashing back to her. Crying, lots of crying. Applejack was crying, Fluttershy was crying…everyone was crying…why?

'_Cause Ah think that yer pretty…_

Fluttershy's face contorted with confusion. Why had Applejack made such a big fuss about that? Rarity and her other friends called Fluttershy pretty all of the time.

Then her cheeks highlighted, and tears sprang to her cyan eyes. Applejack wouldn't have made a big deal about this…unless…

She heard feet pounding up the stairs, and she ducked back under the covers, shutting her eyes. Her ankle still rested on the pillows, and in a rather uncomfortable position, but Fluttershy didn't have time to adjust it.

She heard the door swing open, and somebody stepped in. Closer the footsteps came, until they stopped beside her bed. It took every inch of Fluttershy's being not to open her eyes.

There was a clanking as the person took the tray away from the bedside table, and more footsteps as they retreated back towards the still-swinging door.

Fluttershy opened her eyes in time to see Applejack turn and glance back at her, some dark emotion in her green eyes. She caught Fluttershy's eye and turned quickly back towards the door.

"A.J, wait-"

She was already pounding down the stairs.

Fluttershy sat up in bed, hunched over herself. This was both infuriating and awkward-she had to stay at Applejack's place, but now they had…_something_ between them. What, Fluttershy wondered, was that something?

She thought that she already knew.

One day after lying in her room being as bored as could be, Fluttershy decided that she needed to solve this issue-and fast.

_We could talk things out, _she thought determinedly. _We can have this all sorted out by tomorrow, and then we'll be friends again…_

"A.J?" she called out as loudly as she could-which, unfortunately, wasn't very loud at all. She closed her eyes, sighed, and re-opened her eyes.

"_A.J!" _she cried. Her throat felt as if it were about to tear, and her stomach did an uneasy flip as she shouted. She dragged on the two letters for as long as she could.

There was a moment's hesitation before footsteps began to sound from the stairwell directly outside the room. Fluttershy rubbed her throat, but smiled to herself.

She couldn't help but feel nervous, however, as a knock came from the door. Applejack didn't knock.

"C-come in," Fluttershy said meekly.

The door swung open, and in she walked.

To put it kindly, the girl looked terrible. Fluttershy blinked in disbelief at her friend's emotionless, tired face.

Her blonde hair was tied back into a messy, stringy ponytail to the side of her head, tied off with a red ribbon near the bottom as usual. It looked much more disheveled than normal, however, and was matted tremendously. Her clothing was wrinkled and stained with what seemed to be apple juice, and her boots scuffed on the floor when she walked. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that the clothes she wore weren't the new work duds Rarity had worked so hard on. Heavy, purple bags hung under Applejack's bloodshot eyes, and her bones poked through her skin slightly in some places.

"What is it?" she rasped, her shoulders hanging. "Are you…alright?"

"_Me?"_ Fluttershy's jaw hung open. "Applejack, sit down."

Applejack didn't even try to be stubborn as she usually would be. She shuffled over to the bed and slumped down on the foot of it, turning her head to look at Fluttershy, who was still gaping. The pink-haired girl suddenly shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Applejack…" she began, and then sighed. What was there to say?

She rolled up the sleeves of her sweater in preparation. Applejack turned back in the direction she was facing before.

"Look, I…" she tried again, but stopped herself.

"Ah've been workin' nonstop for these past coupla days, y'know." Applejack told her suddenly, her voice hoarse.

"Why?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Ah just…" Applejack's shoulders heaved once, twice. She hiccupped, and her voice cracked. "…just wanted ta keep mah mind offa some things…"

Fluttershy's heart sank. Here Applejack was, crying and telling her that she needed to keep her mind off of things. Fluttershy could guess what those 'things' were.

"Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube." Applejack lifted the back of her hand and wiped her nose with it. "Ah shouldn't be doin' this ta ya."

"A.J…you're doing this to yourself, okay? Just know that." Fluttershy's voice quivered.

"But, Fluttershy!" Applejack stood, stumbling back on tired legs. "Don't ya get it?"

"Get what, A.J?" Fluttershy's heart nearly snapped into a million smithereens right then and there. She knew what Applejack was going to say, she knew what was coming next.

"_Yer_ doin' this ta me!" Applejack exclaimed, stomping her foot and clenching her teeth. Fluttershy closed her eyes, feeling the tears leak out.

"It's only 'cause ya had to be so darned perfect! So perfect, and pretty, and _wonderful…"_

Her voice gradually softened on the last few words. Fluttershy had stopped crying right when her friend had said _perfect. _Now she was sniffling, hands clasped together in her lap, her eyes wide and her face red as she stared up at Applejack.

"And…Ah…Ah'm really sorry, Fluttershy….but…Ah mean…Ah just can't _feel _like this."

"W-why?" Fluttershy stammered. "Why do you think you're not allowed to feel like that?"

"'Cause I ain't no filly-lover, alright? Granny Smith says they ain't right, Big Macintosh don't agree with 'em, and little Apple Bloom even thinks they're disgustin'! Ah can't go on like this!"

"Applejack," Fluttershy took a deep breath and stared evenly at the blonde girl with the freckles, those pretty little freckles. "Applejack…"

"What, Fluttershy?" Applejack nearly shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. Her voice kept on cracking.

"It's _okay…"_

"No, Fluttershy. It ain't okay." Applejack muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait…" Fluttershy's voice was barely audible, but Applejack stopped in her tracks.

"A.J, have I ever told you that I really like it when you call me 'Sugarcube'?" Fluttershy gulped. Applejack's back was still turned to her.

"Or that I think that your accent is the most adorable thing? Have I ever said that your nonexistent sense of fashion makes you unique, or that how stubborn you are is one of your best qualities?"

Applejack was slowly beginning to turn. Water drops fell to the ground from her face, splattering against the wood.

"Because…um…well, it's all true. You…you're _beautiful,_ Applejack."

Applejack was, at one moment, staring across the room, then the sound of thudding footsteps reach Fluttershy's ears, and then Applejack's arms were around her neck, and they were both smiling.

Applejack leaned into Fluttershy, laughing quietly. Her arms were only gently wrapped around her neck, but she began to squeeze tighter. Finally she let go, and sat down right beside Fluttershy.

She blinked with emerald eyes into Fluttershy's cyan ones. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity.

"Applejack," Fluttershy whispered. She realized she was rocking back and forth slowly, her eyed half-lidded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Sugarcube…" Applejack was sitting cross-legged next to her pink-haired friend, her own eyes almost closed. She didn't look too tired anymore.

"Can I…can I..?" Fluttershy was already leaning forward, her lips pursed.

Applejack nodded, leaning forward as well. Sunshine poured in through the window, rays of light bouncing off of their faces. They closed their eyes and continued to lean, lean, lean towards each other…

Fluttershy's face was as red as it ever had been, and so was Applejack's. A million thoughts raced through each of their heads.

_What if Granny Smith finds out..?_

_-if her family finds out?_

_What happens if somebody walks in..?_

_- if somebody finds us?_

_And if I'm not a good kisser..?_

_-never done this before…what if I can't do it right?_

_Are ya even s'pposed to pucker..?_

Fluttershy's lips made contact with something. She finally found the courage to open her eyes, and so did Applejack.

Applejack's lips were on Fluttershy's forehead, and Fluttershy's were on Applejack's chin.

They pulled away quickly, looking away awkwardly and blushing furiously. Fluttershy wanted to throw the blanket off of her and run, screaming, out of the room, but her ankle was sprained, and that would make a big commotion, anyway. Applejack more or less felt like crawling into a ditch and laying there for forever.

But, suddenly, Fluttershy's mouth opened, and she giggled. Applejack turned her head away at first, embarrassed and thinking that the other girl was laughing at her, but then she realized that Fluttershy had messed up, too.

Applejack started to laugh with Fluttershy, her loud laughter coursing through the room and bouncing off the walls.

The girl's faces were still as red as could be. They snickered together, Applejack throwing her head back. Her hat slid off and fell onto the bed, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Why don't…" Applejack stammered in between laughs. "Why don't we try that again?"

Fluttershy nodded, still laughing uncontrollably, and pounced forward.

She had never been lost in any moment like this. She had never felt the feeling that was flapping wildly in her chest before. She had never been able to look into Applejack's eyes, _truly _look at them.

But now, she was.

She was currently atop of Applejack. When Fluttershy leapt forward, she knocked herself and Applejack back into the mattress, her blonde friend underneath her.

Applejack looked up at her with gleaming, bright eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Don't close yer eyes this time, Sugarcube…" Applejack smirked, and Fluttershy lowered her head into Applejack's.

Fluttershy's pink hair brushed against Applejack's cheek, sending a tickling through her face. She wrinkled her nose and grinned, puckering her lips. Fluttershy closed her eyes and gulped, despite what Applejack just told her. Anticipation flooded through their veins, the room quite suddenly warm.

They made contact.

Fluttershy though t it was the most beautiful, best sensation she had ever felt. She swore that, even though her eyes were closed, she could see fireworks and shooting stars. Her lips trembled against Applejack's, her cheeks scarlet.

Applejack's eyes widened when their lips touched. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. Sure, she had been given pecks on the cheek by family members before, but never _this. _She saw only Fluttershy, hovering above her. Just like an angel.

This was…this was supposed to be bad, wasn't it? According to Granny Smith, anyway. But it didn't seem bad at all. It certainly seemed…well, _good._ Very good.

"Applejack," Fluttershy whispered hesitantly. "Applejack, d-do you..?"

"Do Ah what, Sugarcube?" Applejack's eyes widened, her blush increasing.

"I-I'm sorry…that was…never mind…" Fluttershy said quickly, starting to slide off of Applejack. She landed next to her on the bed, her feet dangling off of the side. Her ankle didn't seem to hurt so bad anymore.

"Wait! Ah…um…what did ya wanna ask me?" Applejack turned to her friend, staring at the side of her. Fluttershy turned towards Applejack, a worried expression on her face.

"Do you…do you think this…makes us..?"

Applejack could tell that it took a lot for Fluttershy to say it. It took a lot for Applejack to even _think_ it.

"Let's not think about that right now, Sugarcube." Applejack said reassuringly, smiling gently at Fluttershy. Her pink-haired friend turned and smiled back.

Applejack lifted a hand and started to rub her fingers through Fluttershy's hair. The blonde girl giggled.

"Yer hair sure is messy," she observed, beginning to bounce it in her palm. Fluttershy smiled wider, but glanced away, embarrassed.

"Maybe ah can brush it fer ya?" Applejack suggested slowly.

"Brush it?" Fluttershy blinked, and then laughed softly. "Applejack, do you even brush your own hair?"

"Hey, no teasin'!" guffawed Applejack. She quieted down after a moment of looking at Fluttershy's jubilant face. She seemed a lot happier than before, not to mention that she wasn't as shy as she usually was.

"But, uh, really…" she smiled. "Ah _do _brush mah own hair, and Ah think it'd be a heck of a lot 'a fun to brush yer's, too."

Fluttershy beamed back at Applejack and nodded, sitting up with some effort. Applejack leapt off of the bed, pausing to kick off her work boots. She darted to a drawer on the opposite side of the room and threw it open, rummaging through it for while before pulling out a round hairbrush.

She dashed back over to Fluttershy and knelt behind her, wrapping her legs around the girl's waist from behind. She hardly gave Fluttershy any time to get ready before she set to work, smacking the brush against her scalp and tugging the brush down through the long strands of hair.

Fluttershy winced and grimaced, tears springing to her eyes. This was quite painful-how long had it been since she last brushed her hair? There were tons of knots and mats in it.

Applejack seemed to be finished, as Fluttershy stopped feeling the hairbrush against her head. The girl reached a hand up and began to stroke her pink hair. It was pretty soft after what Applejack did with it!

Fluttershy turned to see Applejack brushing her own hair. It was out of its hair-tie-now it hung around her face in a light-golden radiance.

"Wow, A.J!" Fluttershy turned her body all the way around to get a better look at her friend. "Your hair is beautiful when it's down like that!"

"Oh! Um, er…thanks…" Applejack smiled crookedly as she usually did, and continued brushing through her hair. Fluttershy watched her with interest.

For some reason, Applejack didn't feel weird when Fluttershy watched her brush her hair. And when she thought back to them kissing, she didn't think it was funny anymore. Well, maybe a _little,_ but not very much.

"What if Granny Smith or Big Mac find out?" Fluttershy murmured suddenly.

Applejack glanced over, her eyebrows raised, and set the hairbrush down. Her hair was now silky-rather, as silky as possible after a day of work on the apple farm. She retrieved the red hair tie from the bed and tugged her hair back into a loose, low ponytail.

"Well…" Applejack lay down beside Fluttershy, her belly on the bed and her legs bent up in the air behind her. "To tell ya the truth, Ah…Ah don't really care if they find out anymore."

"Really?" Fluttershy rolled closer to Applejack. "You really don't?"

Applejack nodded thoughtfully and looked over at Fluttershy, observing her delicate face.

"H-hey…A.J?" Fluttershy stammered. "I…have something to ask you…y'know, after we kissed and all…"

Applejack leaned her head against her palm with interest. Fluttershy wasn't looking directly at her friend, which made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Um…when I was little, I…um…" Fluttershy squeaked. "I…I saw my parents…doing _something_…"

Applejack's face flushed. She knew exactly what Fluttershy meant.

"And…I was wondering…can girls do that together, too?"

Applejack was aware of what she was asking her, and it made her squirm.

"W-well…yeah…Ah guess so. B-Big Macintosh says that girls can." Applejack stammered.

"Oh…" Fluttershy lowered her head and rested it on the bed. Applejack felt a sense of relief at Fluttershy's disappointed reaction-so Fluttershy wasn't asking her to do…_that._

"Why'd ya ask?" Applejack questioned with curiosity.

"W-well, um…I figured…well, Mommy says that everyone has to do…it…with their…um…wife or husband. Or girlfriend or boyfriend." Fluttershy whimpered.

"That ain't true t'all!" Applejack puffed out her chest. "Ya don't hafta do it if ya don't want ta!"

She said this, but her thoughts were racing. _Did she just call us girlfriends? I think…I think she did!_

Fluttershy nodded, sighing with reassurance.

"Thanks, A.J." she smiled. "That's really comforting. I mean, it was just…kinda scary, seeing that. I didn't even think girls could do that! It does seem kinda interesting, though. I wonder how girls do it."

Applejack stared blankly at Fluttershy. Realizing what she had just said, Fluttershy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Um…I didn't mean it like that!" she removed her hand for a moment to half-shout. Her face was illuminated.

Applejack shook her head and laughed. Fluttershy really was…well, she was sort of _cute._

"Ya really are cute, Fluttershy," Applejack spoke her thoughts. Fluttershy glanced at her, and, in what had to have been a spur-of-the-moment decision, planted a second kiss on Applejack's lips. Applejack smiled back at her after feeling dizzy for a moment.

The two girls fell asleep like that, noses brushing, both smiling. They realized they were holding hands when they woke up. They did that while both asleep, entwining their fingers together. They both still had that dizzy feeling, but it was easy to fall asleep when the other was right beside them.

As if nothing could ever go wrong.

Fluttershy's eyes opened. Something was in her palm.

She glanced down to see a hand in hers. Just as always.

Fluttershy rolled over until she landed atop Applejack. The blonde-haired, tan-skinned woman's emerald eyes snapped open, a small grunt escaping her. She glanced down to find Fluttershy on top of her, smiling. One hand was wrapped around Applejack's waist, the other laced with Applejack's fingers.

"I like to fall asleep like this," Fluttershy sighed contentedly.

"Ah do too, Sugarcube," Applejack smiled, and closed her eyes. "Ah do too."

Love transcends all, they say. Time, space, dimensions. Love doesn't even care about issues you and your one may have, or any issues others may have with you and your one.

Certain people shun certain types of love. But, should they really?

No, I say. They shouldn't shun _any _love.

What is wrong with two girls? Or two men? Perhaps one is tall, the other short? Maybe one is younger than the other.

None of these matter. None of these are significant at all.

What is significant?

The notion of love.

That dizzy feeling when you get kissed, the fireworks and shooting stars that you see. The feeling that you're on top of the world, hand in hand with your one. And when you can do something as simple as glance at one another and feel butterflies.

Yes, _that _is love, my friends.

Love transcends all, they say.

And I say it, too.


End file.
